


No Words

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: Some secret kissing
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	No Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Category: Kisses  
> Prompt: In Secret

Shepard slips into the main battery and tugs at the back off his shirt. Garrus turns around in almost perfect sync with the sound of the door hissing shut behind her. Shepard waits one second more for the sound of the door sealing before she pulls him down and kisses him. 

Garrus' talons go to her waist and she can feel the content hum of his subvocals in her entire body. There is no way she will ever get tired of that. 

She mumbles against his mandibles. “Five minutes.” 

If Garrus were a human, she’s pretty sure he would scowl. “That’s not a lot.”

“Cut me some slack, I gotta work with what I got here.”

He pulls back and spreads his arms. “You’re working with something pretty great.”

Shepard can’t help but sigh. “I was talking about time and you are grossly overestimating yourself.”

“Stop lying”, Garrus says as he leans in for another kiss and Shepard has to admit, quietly to herself, that she was. 

“It’s just that...”, Kiss, “I said I had a quick question for you and…”, Kiss, “If we are supposed to keep this under wraps..” Sweet Jesus, he is lifting her up, “I cannot disappear into your place of work for hours”

“Right,” Garrus is working his way down her neck and Shepard is getting very annoyed at how good at that he is getting. “Why are we keeping it under wraps again?”

“Because Alliance command doesn’t want me to be dealing with a PR Nightmare while I’m supposed to be fighting Reapers.”

He pulls back once more, this time to look into her eyes. “I’m a PR Nightmare?”

“Not my words.”

“Right”, one of his talons finds it’s way up her shirt. “Let’s make you forget about words shall we.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I have nothing to do in quarantine and need work on my writing so I'm doing some very short Shakarian prompt fills. At least I hope I will, this is the first one after all.


End file.
